The problem of parking bicycles in city centres, at shopping malls and at other places where a large number of people congregate has been one which has received attention over a long period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 706718 discloses one form of parking structure. This specification illustrates that as far back as 1901 it was realised that the most satisfactory way of parking bicycles was in a radial array. Subsequent developments are represented by Dutch specification No. 6501477 and British specification No. 1381576. In all three specifications the bicycles hang from hooks or the like which are on the underside of an overhead structure. In the British specification the bicycles are in individual compartments of an octagonal housing. In all forms the front wheel is raised above the rear wheel to reduce the effective length of the bicycle.